


Fall

by Shadowlink100



Series: LU Linktober [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), fall - Freeform, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlink100/pseuds/Shadowlink100
Summary: Wind sees a pile of leaves
Series: LU Linktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950769
Kudos: 12





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Finally caught up with this week prompts

The group follows after the two, after the reveal that they had a companion traveling with them. As it reaches midday, the group stop for lunch when Wind looks up and sees that the leaves are falling with different colors making it a warm feeling inside. Wind follows one of the leaves down until the leaf reaches a pile of other leaves.   
He gets up from his spot before running towards the pile of leaves and jumping in the pile. After jumping in the pile of leaves they scattered everywhere some landing on the group.


End file.
